Captain Dulcin's journal
Captain Dulcin's journal is an item found during The Death of Chivalry quest, belonging to Captain Dulcin. When found in the desk of his study it is locked, and it can be unlocked using Dawn's key found at the end of the quest. It very closely resembles Zamorak's Book of Chaos. Transcript ;Knights & Serpents Today we ambushed a troop of patrolling White Knights. The spoils were mediocre, but they provided fine sport. Note to self: Keep an eye on Marius. His sermons have been downright factious of late. He has a silver tongue and a mind like a serpent. ;Kinshra Warriors The quality of available recruits is in sorry decline. A female mage sought audience with me this morning, and wished to enlist. I turned her away in disgust. Lord Shadwell would not have sullied his Kinshra forces with weak wizards and bearers of children! The young Lord Daquarius may have little concern for the founding father of the Kinshra, but I shall not stray from the old ways of my ancestor. If you have not mastery of the blade and strength to wield it, you shall have no place in my domain! ;Precious Mithril This is a glorious day! Though many of my warriors fell in battle, I dealt the killing blow and brought home the beast's head. When the taxidermist has done his job, I shall add a mithril dragon to my collection! ;Our Secret Weapon I have received correspondence from Lord Daquarius. His scribes have finally decoded the coordinates in the holy book we stole from the White Knights during the Siege of Falador. We've long known that Saradomin buried a powerful necromantic weapon in the frozen north, but now we can get our hands on it. With this artefact, the Kinshra can reclaim Falador, and obliterate the White Knights! ;Practical Magic Against my better judgement, I've hired the services of a witch to recover the weapon. She comes highly recommended by Lord Daquarius. She's as repugnant as I expected, and has taken up residence in the disused attic tower. Using the coordinates from the holy book, the witch has managed to scry the location of the tomb. We shall establish a foothold at the periphery and send in troops to investigate. ;A Tomb of Saradomin The witch has completed her ghastly ritual and established a teleportation link to the tomb. We have set up camp, and my men have begun to explore the crypt. Among the bodies we have found various oddities, but no sign of the artefact. If Daquarius has sent us out on a wild goose chase, I'll mount his head on my wall. ;Equinox The slaves have excavated a secondary corridor in the crypt. The digging has awoken a four-legged spectre, who tore them apart in a sanctimonious fury. Though many Kinshra fell in battle, we were eventually able to vanquish the undead beast...at least for a time. Deeper in the chamber, we discovered the artefact, the horn of some animal, suspended in a beam of magical energy. It was guarded by a tiresomely trivial mechanism, which the witch dispatched with ease. ;A Small Setback The outer ward fell, but a crimson field still surrounded the weapon. I had the good sense to send one of my men to reach through the magical barrier. His screams echoed through the cavern as the blood boiled in his veins. When he fell, his arm was reduced to a pale stump. After casting the recruit's body into the chasm, we withdrew to the campsite to rest from our labours, and plan our next action. ;Eternal Spirit When we returned the following morning, the dead centaur was waiting for us. It seems that we can only dispatch her for a short time before she manifests once again. The spirit prattled on about judgement and purity, as she crushed my men before her spectral hooves. How can we kill the dead? The following pages are written by Lensig. ;Succession Lord Daquarius, I'm delighted to report that I have taken Captain Dulcin's place, as we agreed. Lord Shadwell's lineage has ended here, and with it the stubborn antiquities of Dulcin's leadership. The Black Knights need a real leader - not a boorish ape like him - and I am delighted to act on your behalf. Zamorak teaches us that the strongest leaders are born in chaos. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to prove my worth. When I have claimed Elora's wand, I'll send this journal along to you, so you can fully appreciate Dulcin's former misdeeds. ;Bleached Bones I must admit, I enjoyed watching Dulcin die. As the poison withered his beloved muscles and strained his oh-so-handsome jaw, I watched the life ebb from his terrified eyes. It amused me to see him so diminished, weakened by a 'mere' woman. With a concoction provided by mother and that filthy crone, it was a simple matter to melt the flesh from his bones. Dulcin's armoured robes fit me surprisingly well, and the ceremonial mask makes a perfect disguise. So far, the Fortress knights have noticed nothing amiss. ;Rest for the Wicked It's a relief to sleep in a proper bed, after squatting in Dulcin's attic. I rest upon the bones of my predecessor, to draw upon his power and identity. Perhaps I'll find a use for that skull of his too. It would be fitting, since the brute made so little use of his head in life. ;The Pursuit of Purity Dulcin failed to understand - it is the blood that matters. To defeat the guardian spirit merely requires might and fervour, but the blood of the virtuous is the key. I have sent out raiding parties to hunt down and capture Saradomin's followers. Surely among them is one with the purity of heart to breach the ward of blood. ;Willing Sacrifice The search for a virtuous soul among Saradomin's brood has proved more difficult than I anticipated. The prison is all but empty. All have died screaming as they made the sacrifice. It seems that we cannot force their hand. The blood of the virtuous cannot be stolen from the unwilling. We need a true hero. ;Dawn of the Dead My lord, your spy within the Temple Knights has sent me wondrous news. Saradomin himself is seeking the wand, and has sent two of his most resourceful warriors to claim it on his behalf. Saradomin seeks to infiltrate the fortress, and use my own portal to travel to the tomb in secret. A bold move. It is time to prepare the trap. I shall lie in wait, disguised in the robes of one of the sacrificed sisters of Saint Elspeth. I have left a note - ostensibly from Captain Dulcin - with a few of his men, so that they will come and watch over the 'prisoner'. The time of my ascension is at hand. When next we meet, the Wand of Resurrection shall be ours. The Kinshra shall reclaim the kingdom of Asgarnia for our Lord Zamorak. Strength through chaos, Lensig Category:Texts and tomes Category:The Death of Chivalry